flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Nocturne
From the veiled brambles and branches of the Tangled Wood, an elusive new creature has begun to spread across the realm. These once-hidden dragons are leaving the comfort of their dreary habitats and traversing Sornieth under the cover of darkness. On the winter solstice, the shortest day of the year, Nocturne dragons rule the skies. About This event introduced Flight Rising's second limited breed and initially the only way to obtain a Nocturne was from getting eggs or breed change scrolls from the event. Now, the dragons can be bred year round if you manage to obtain one. This can be either during the holiday through the special items or just buying one at any time from other players. The breed change scrolls and eggs can be found in Strange Chests--baffling containers left by the breed during their only two weeks of activity. Plotting Nocturnes aren't keen to just shower the realm in gifts, however. Several of these chests have a vicious mind of their own. So tread carefully! In order to find these chests, go gathering in any elemental region or battle Mimic monsters in the Coliseum. It will also be rarely possible to find Unhatched Nocturne Eggs while Scavenging in any elemental region. After two weeks have passed, Nocturnes, their eggs, and their Strange Chests will become scarce until next year, when they again return. Specifically, this means that if a Strange Chest is NOT opened during the holiday it will disintegrate permanently into Nocturnal Dust. The dust does not turn back into chests for the next Night of the Nocturne. Festival Bears This event brought back the chance to obtain the flight festival bear familiars from 2014. This event was alluded to during the Brightshine Jubilee for 2014, with the admins stating "..we'll be having these familiars return as a randomized possibility during an all-new December event, but it will be more expensive and more difficult to obtain then simply picking up the familiars during its festive month."http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=ann&id=1114557 Though the bears were not expensive the second time around, they were indeed harder to get as the bears were a rare drop from the Strange Chest. The event also brought about six 'doppelganger' bears to go with them. In the second Night of the Nocturne, five more doppelganger bears were introduced, mimicking the bears from the first half of 2015. The other five 'real' flight festival bears are able to be obtained as well. Removal From Holiday For the 2017 Night of the Nocturne, it was decided by a community poll that all of the bears would be removed from the Strange Chest's item pool. Instead, the bears can now be obtained from Joxar's Spare Inventory Crates like the rest of the elemental holiday items and their recolors.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2338204 2014 The introduction of the new 'festival'.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1283770 It lasted from December 21st, 2014 to January 4th, 2015. Three new mimic chest familiars could be obtained and fought in the coliseum for Strange Chests. They could be encountered in Woodland Path, Scorched Forest, Waterway, Arena, Kelp Beds, and Golem Workshop, with higher level mimics having a higher chest drop rate. Strange Chests could only be obtained through digging in any element's territory. Inside these chests it was possible to find Nocturne eggs, Nocturne breed change items, four different food items, four different trinkets, all of the holiday and mimic bear familiars, and the three chest familiars. Opening a chest yielded two to three items, the most likely being the food and trinket items. 2015 The holiday returned with altered mechanics and tons of new items.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1680553 It lasted from December 19th, 2015 to January 2nd, 2016. Ten brand new familiars were introduced to fight in the coliseum, along with the return of the three mimic chests. A new enemy appears in every venue aside from the Training Field, with higher level mimics having a higher chest drop rate. The monsters all drop special trinkets and food items rather than obtaining them through the chests like 2014. This time around, Strange Chests only contained 'valuable' items: special familiars and apparel items along with Nocturne eggs and breed change scrolls. They could also be obtained through any gathering type in any element and not just digging. However, opening a chest only yielded one item. Eight Swipp trades were available. All of them were to make a Strange Chest from the trinket and food items dropped by the holiday monsters in the Coliseum; these included those items in Strange Chests during the first Night of the Nocturne. Eight Baldwin recipes are available for the duration of the holiday, two of them being a recipe for Strange Chests themselves. Three sets of apparel were also available in the marketplace for the duration of the holiday, two in the treasure marketplace and one in the gem marketplace. Both bundled packages and individual pieces were up for sale. 2016 The 2016 event was for two weeks, December 18th through December 31st.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2066008/ It brought back the previous features, enemies, and apparel and brought new ones. New items were more likely than old items to drop from Strange Chests. Eighteen new familiars and their corresponding monsters were added. Six new forum Vistas were released for the event. Two came from Strange Chests, two could be purchased from the marketplace (one with treasure, one with gems), one came from a Swipp trade, and one came from Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. In addition to the Agol, Strange Chest, and Magician's Tatters apparel brews, nine new brews were added: 2017 The 2017 event ran from December 17th to December 30th. It released many new items, and removed the 2014-2015 bears from the chests and moved them to Joxar's Spare Inventory. Twelve new monsters and their corresponding familiars were released, alongside the previous year's monsters: Four new forum Vistas were released, alongside the previous year's vistas: Ten new brews were released, alongside the previous years' brews: A new apparel set was added to Strange Chests, alongside the re-released Ghost Flame and Conjurer's apparel. Three new apparel sets were added to the Treasure Marketplace, alongside the re-released Ethereal Flame, Solar Flame, Witch's, and Sorcerer's apparel sets. A new Gem apparel set was added to the Gem Marketplace, alongside the re-released Gossamer Flame and Enchanter's apparel sets. For the first time, an event-exclusive gene was released: the tertiary gene Smirch can only be found in Strange Chests. 2018 The 2018 Night of the Nocturne started on December 23rd and ended on January 6, 2019 at 06:00.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2594850 As always, new apparel and familiars were added for 2018 along with the return of previous years' items. New items were more likely than old items to drop from Strange Chests. 10 new familiars found in Strange Chests and in the Coliseum 3 new vistas were released. The Spectral Shroud vista is found in Strange Chests while the other two are available in the treasure Marketplace. 9 new items to brew. Familiars are available at level 4 while the apparel is available at level 9. New Strange Chest apparel set 3 new treasure marketplace apparel sets 1 new gem marketplace set References Category:Holiday